


Solid Snake Does Not Let a Debt Go Unpaid

by shuujinkos



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You owe me."</p><p>“I suppose I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Absolute Last Thing Solid Snake Would Think To Owe Raiden

**Author's Note:**

> THE TWO PART PWP FIC SNAKE/RAIDEN DESERVES! !!!!  
> There is no content for my ship, so I must continue to create content for my ship. And what better content to create than canon inverse porn?  
> I'm literally going to write the second part like, right now.

“Not a lot of wiggle room, huh?” Pliskin mused, breath hot on Raiden’s forehead. Raiden tried to press himself away, further into the wall, but the locker did not have anything left to give.

“I don’t even know if I should be mad at you or me,” Raiden said bluntly, clenching and un-clenching his hands against the cold metal of the locker confining them.

“How were either of us supposed to realise the lockers automatically lock once they’re closed?” Raiden clicked his tongue, too annoyed to admit he was right, and shifted his shoulders slightly. Pliskin grumbled as he momentarily stepped on his foot.

“It was your idea to get in the same locker,” Raiden hissed, tilting his chin up, only to knock his forehead against Pliskin’s chin and causing both of them to groan. Pliskin hit him in the face trying to hold his chin, and Raiden headbutted his chest trying to hold his forehead.

“I honestly don’t think we should be arguing at a time like this,” the brunet said, exasperated. Raiden shrunk down slightly and carefully nodded his head. “I’ll call Otacon and get him to get us out.”

“Would have been a good idea to start,” Raiden muttered under his breath. He couldn’t see, but he could feel Pliskin shoot him a glare as he tried to get his hand up to his ear. Raiden briefly wondered if they could just shoot the lock; though, with both of them crammed in here that wasn’t the brightest idea he’d ever had. He sighed, tuned out Pliskin’s conversation with his partner, and just tried to focus on staying relaxed.

Which, to be honest, was a little bit difficult being pressed up so close to another human, with every movement causing both of them to tense in ways that neither wanted to admit.

Pliskin’s arm dropped and he leaned his head back against the wall, cracking an eye open at him.

“He’s a skittish guy, but he’ll come through,” he said dryly. Raiden raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t sound so confident.” Pliskin didn’t dignify him with a response and rooted around in his pocket. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and Raiden stared at him incredulously. “You know, for some reason I don’t really think it’s appropriate to smoke when your face is two inches from another person’s,” he chided, standing up a little taller. Pliskin blinked and shoved the carton back into his pocket.

“Fair enough,” he grumbled. They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment before Raiden broke eye contact and shifted his legs to try and stand more comfortably. A certain angle of friction had Pliskin sharply inhaling through his teeth, squaring his shoulders, and trying to press away. Slowly and carefully, Raiden raised his head to stare at Pliskin’s face through the darkness in the locker.

“Quit staring at me,” the brunet snapped, although all venom in his expression fell off his face when Raiden slid his thigh between his legs. He held his tongue for a moment before frowning. “Quit that.”

“What?” Raiden asked innocently, slowly rocking forward. “I’m just trying to stand comfortably.” Pliskin chewed on the inside of his cheek and placed his hands on Raiden’s shoulders.

“We need to stay alert,” he said in a low voice, and a slight grin came to Raiden’s features.

“I’m good at multitasking,” the blond muttered, setting his hands to Pliskin’s hips and pulling them forward, rolling his own hips.

“Kid,” Pliskin breathed, hanging his head.

“I never imagined you to be so sensitive, Pliskin,” Raiden hummed, licking his lips and trying to watch the older man’s face. Pliskin chewed on his lip and kept his eyes locked on the vent of the locker. “You’re too tense…” he murmured, sliding one hand from his hip to cup his growing hard-on through his flight suit. Pliskin hissed, but didn’t offer any more protests.

“Relax  a little, old man.” With a little bit of difficulty, Raiden slid to his knees, leaving Pliskin to press his hands flat into the wall of the locker. The metal creaked with their movements, but it wasn’t loud enough to alert someone unless they were right next to the lockers. Pliskin still kept his eyes to the vent. Raiden mouthed the shape of Pliskin’s cock through his uniform before taking the bottom zipper in his mouth and pulling it up.

One hand rubbed circles into the inside of Pliskin’s thighs as the other worked his cock into the open.

“Raiden,” Pliskin growled, one hand dropping to rest in fair locks. Raiden smirked and dragged his tongue flat against the flesh from base to tip before taking Pliskin into his mouth. The gloved fingers in his hair clenched and pulled, drawing out a soft moan. He moved until Pliskin was brushing the back of his throat and pulled away, cock falling from his mouth with a wet pop. Raiden ran his tongue along the length before taking it back into his mouth, sucking on the head and twirling his tongue around it. Both of Pliskin’s hands gripped at his hair now, with the brunet leaning his forehead against the wall, clear eyes straining to not look at him.

Raiden reached up to brush his fingers against Pliskin’s bare wrist, trying to signal that he wanted the other to take control. Thankfully, he seemed to get the hint. His fingers twitch a moment and he pet his hair softly, before shifting his feet and gripping the back of his hair tightly. Pliskin pulled and pushed him by his hair, bucking his hips and effectively fucking his face. Raiden clutched the brunet’s thighs, closing his eyes and stretching his jaw, gladly letting himself be used.

Pliskin’s breath shuddered out of him as he bit back moans, tearing his eyes from the vent to take in the sight of Raiden crowded between his legs, bliss written across what of his face he could see. Pliskin licked his lips and moved his gaze back, satisfied with just that glimpse, trying to control the shaking of his shoulders.

“Raiden—” a desperate noise caught in Pliskin’s throat as he pulled Raiden’s head forward one last time, coming down his throat. Raiden squirmed and clawed at his thighs, but he held him down for a moment, relishing in the warmth of the blond’s mouth before he pulled out. Raiden gasped and ducked his head, coughing harshly. Raiden used him as leverage to get back to his feet and glared at his face until Pliskin looked at him.

“Sorry,” Pliskin mused, completely unapologetic. Raiden grit his teeth and clicked his tongue, folding his arms across his chest. Before he had a chance to chew the older man out, a timid voice called out.

“S…Pliskin? Raiden? Which one are you idiots stuck in?” Pliskin straightened up and made himself presentable while Raiden stuck his fingers through the vent, smoothing his hair out with his other hand.

“In here, Otacon.” Otacon rescued them from the confines of the locker, both of them practically spilling out of it.

“Try not to need my help again, wandering around this place gives me the creeps,” Otacon scolded, looking between both of them before shaking his head and stalking off. Raiden and Pliskin avoided looking at each other for a moment, and after another, Raiden let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“You owe me,” Raiden said with a wink before Pliskin could say anything, taking his SOCOM from its holster and throwing him a lazy salute before he darted off.

Solid Snake stood rooted to the ground for a moment before he carded a hand through his unkempt hair. He pulled his carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket and lit one, practically shoving it into his mouth.

“I suppose I do,” he muttered, blowing smoke from his nose.


	2. The Worst Idea Solid Snake Has Ever Really Wanted To Go Through With

“What are you doing?” Raiden asked bluntly, voice sticking to the back of his throat because of how congested he was, being out in the cold without the protection of his skull suit. Solid Snake stood in front of him, pinning him to the wall of the hallway as he was halfway through pulling his clothes back on. Snake blinked and his lip twitched slightly.

“I don’t think I’ll have another chance to pay you back,” he said carefully. Raiden stared at him incredulously for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Snake groaned and stood up straight, dragging a hand down his face. “For…earlier. You said I owed you.” Raiden’s eyes flashed and a grin cracked across his face. He stifled a laugh behind his hand and cleared his throat.

“This is _terrible_ timing, don’t you think?” Raiden snickered, leaning forward to pick up the upper half of his skull suit so he could pull it on. Snake shifted uncomfortably.

“There isn’t much after this for you and I,” he grumbled. Raiden blinked and paused with his arm halfway through the sleeve and he scratched at the side of his face.

“You don’t actually have to pay me back,” the blond said meekly, ducking his head slightly as his cheeks flushed (well, flushed _further,_ they were already pink from the cold). Snake moved forward and caught his wrists, pressing against Raiden and ignoring the younger man’s hiss from his skin meeting the cold wall.

“I want to,” Snake said in a low voice, lips brushing against the shell of Raiden’s ear. Raiden shivered and weakly twisted his wrists in Snake’s grasp. He gave up after a moment and tried to clear his mind. “Relax a little, kid,” Snake echoed him from only hours earlier, and Raiden sighed.

“Qu-quickly, then.” A devious kind of grin stretched across Snake’s face and he immediately went for the pale stretch of Raiden’s neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and earning him a soft groan. Snake wasted no time, running his hands over Raiden’s skin, pushing his skull suit down and away from his skin until it was pooling around his feet. Raiden shivered, under his touch and against the cold.

“These suits are kind of inconvenient, huh?” Raiden laughed shakily, clutching on to Snake by his shoulders. Snake left the darkening mark in the crook of Raiden’s neck and cupped the blond’s face, dipping down and kissing him. Raiden’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss, gladly parting his lips to meet Snake’s tongue. He maneuvered one glove off, wrapping his hand around Raiden’s hardening cock and pumping it eagerly. Raiden pulled out of the kiss and leaned his head back against the wall, his breaths visibly huffing out in front of him. Snake licked his lips and buried his face back in the crook of Raiden’s neck, kissing and biting at the skin at his disposal. Raiden moaned softly next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

With his free hand he fumbled with the lacing on his back, loosening it until he could reach the zipper of his sneaking suit, yanking it until he could shimmy the suit off.

“You have to show me up, huh?” Raiden breathed, eyeing the older man as he stripped away his sneaking suit. Snake raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly.

“Just trying to warm you up, kid,” Snake teased, grabbing Raiden by the hips and grinding against him. Raiden huffed and rolled his hips back. “Here, be useful for a second.” Bare fingers prodded against his lips, and Raiden obliged, opening his mouth to take Snake’s fingers in and coat them in his own saliva.

“You’re not as charming as the stories make you seem,” Raiden mused when Snake pulled his fingers out of his mouth, a string of spit connecting them to his lips. Snake shrugged and spun him around by his shoulder and pressing him into the wall.

“I’m not a lot of things the stories say I am,” he muttered gruffly, unceremoniously shoving one finger inside. Raiden grumbled and hung his head, holding his tongue of any other comebacks. A second finger did not take long to join the first, with Snake roughly but not carelessly fingering him until he relaxed. His other hand lazily stroked Raiden’s cock, smearing pre around with his thumb. After a good minute of Raiden’s head spinning and a moan caught in his throat, Snake pulled his fingers out and took his hand away. Raiden whined softly and Snake held his hip in one hand, massaging it gently.

“Impatience isn’t relaxing,” Snake scolded, stroking himself and coating his cock in pre. Good enough, right? He lined himself up and pressed in, drawing a sharp breath out of Raiden. He slowly stroked the blond’s spine, pushing in and in and in until their skin met. Raiden hung his head, his knees knocking together as he trembled against the wall.

“Bit of a tight fit,” Snake breathed, setting both hands to his hips.

“You think?” Raiden ground out from between his teeth. Snake waited, rubbing his thumbs into Raiden’s hips. “Get on with it,” Raiden finally croaked, resting his forehead against the cold wall.

“Was waiting for you, kid.” Before Raiden could complain about the nickname, he was pulling out, catching every sound the blond could make in his throat. He thrust back in slowly, pulled out slowly, back in slowly, until Raiden was clawing at the wall and his moans were bouncing off the metal walls.

“F-fuck, _more,_ ” the blond gasped, panting open mouthed. Snake grinned and shifted his feet, adjusting his grip on Raiden’s hips.

“If you say so.” He picked up the pace, building a heavy, fast rhythm in his hips. Accompanying every slap of their skin was Raiden’s moans, high pitched and obscene, so delicious Snake could swear his mouth was watering. He slid one hand front Raiden’s hip to jerk him off, earning him more noises that swam circles in his head.

Raiden’s hips bucked into his hand as his voice climbed in volume, until he was sputtering around his words; his whole body trembled and he came into Snake’s hand, scratching his nails against the cold metal wall hard enough to draw out of a painful sound.

“Just a bit more,” Snake murmured, leaning over the blond who looked about ready to clock out for the day. He kissed and bit between his shoulder blades, thrusting more erratically now, Raiden’s moans turning pathetic and desperate. His breathing stuttered and a moan caught in his throat and he hurriedly pulled out, stroking himself the rest of the way to completion.

His cock twitched and his breath hitched, come splattering against the flushed skin of Raiden’s thighs. He caught Raiden by the waist before the blond collapsed and turned him around, leaning him against the wall.

“How am I supposed to go on with the mission,” Raiden wheezed, throwing his arm over his head. “And I have no way to clean any of this up…” Snake smirked slightly, licking his hands clean before getting on his knees. Raiden looked down at him too late to protest as he buried his face between his thighs, cleaning up the come sticking to his skin with long strokes of his tongue.

“S-Snake, st-stop!! Th-at tic-ckles!!” Raiden squirmed and pushed on Snake’s head, trying to escape the iron grip Snake had on his thighs. Giggles poured out of him until his stomach hurt and he was doubled over Snake, who finally pulled away after what seems like an eternity.

“All clean,” he said smugly, and Raiden had to stop himself from cracking his hand across Snake’s cheek.

“We have something kind of important to do!!” Raiden shrieked, trying to change the subject as he collected his skull suit from between his feet, hurriedly trying to shove himself into it. Snake leisurely put his own sneaking suit on and watched Raiden struggled.

“Paying you back was important,” Snake mused, ruffling Raiden’s hair. He glared at the brunet and raked his hands through his hair to fix it, stomping off once he was securely back in his suit.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do that in a time like this!! Fuck you!”

“Just did.”

“AUUUGHHH, SNAAAKE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2, electric boogaloo  
> WITH A SILLY ENDING !!!!
> 
> Snake you can't just fuck a boy once he's told his fiancee is pregnant and also probably a robot, dude.
> 
> Also I have no beta IDK where she is, probably at work, and I don't have the patience to reread my own work, so sorry about typos !!


End file.
